This invention relates to a trepanning tool for cutting holes in metal workpieces, and more particularly to such a tool utilizing cutting inserts.
A trepanning tool produces through holes by cutting an annular groove about a removable core. Such a cutting operation is particularly advantageous for cutting large diameter holes since it eliminates up to 75% of chip volume over conventional drilling methods and results in a core which will be subsequently usable. As compared to drilling methods for a hole of given diameter, a trepanning tool is substantially faster to save on labor and requires substantially less horsepower and thrust. A trepanning cutting tool can be used on most existing turning and boring machines. It is generally an object of this invention to provide a trepanning tool that utilizes carbide cutting inserts and which locates and orients the inserts in a manner to eliminate the need for a starter hole, evidence good self-centering effect, and minimize the horsepower and thrust requirements.